Silas (The Da Vinci Code)
Silas ist der sekundäre Antagonist aus dem 2003 erschienenen Thriller Sakrileg und dessen Romanverfilmung, The Da Vinci Code - Sakrileg, aus dem Jahr 2006. Er wurde von Paul Bettany dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Silas wurde als Albino geboren und wuchs in einem Haushalt auf, in dem sein Vater seine Mutter oft verprügelte. Eines Tages wollte Silas helfen, packte ein Küchenmesser und rammte es seinem Vater in den Rücken. Er wurde für den Mord an seinem Vater ins Gefängnis gesteckt, wo er seine Jugend verbrachte und wo er sich der Bibel und dem Glauben zuwandte. Als junger Mann - mittlerweile wieder auf freiem Fuß - erkrankte Silas schwer. Der Bischof Manuel Aringarosa nahm ihn in seiner Kirche auf und kümmerte sich persönlich um ihn. Silas sah Aringarosa als Mentor und als Vaterfigur an. Als eines Tages Plünderer die Kirche ausrauben wollten und Aringarosa verprügelten, der sich ihnen entgegenstellte. stürzte der wütende Silas sich auf sie und tötete beide mit bloßen Händen. Als Aringarosa und seine Organisation innerhalb der Kirche von einem unbekannten Mann kontaktiert wurden, der sich als Lehrer bezeichnete, offenbarte dieser ihnen einen Weg, den heiligen Gral - in Wirklichkeit die Blutlinie von Jesus Christus, die von den Prieuré bis in die Gegenwart versteckt und beschützt wurde - zu vernichten. Da Aringarosa und seine Gruppe die Existenz einer solchen Blutlinie als Blasphemie ansahen, willigten sie ein und stellten dem Lehrer zudem Silas als Handlanger zur Seite. Silas wurde beauftragt, den Großmeister der Prieuré, Jacques Saunière, sowie seine drei Seneschalle zu ermorden und den Schlussstein zu finden, welcher zum Gral führen soll. Silas tut wie geheißen. Zuerst ermordet er die Seneschalle und konfrontiert dann eines Nachts Saunièr - den Kurator des Louvre - in dem Museum. Suche nach dem Schlussstein Er verfolgt Saunière durch die Hallen des Louvre. Dieser reißt zwar ein Gemälde von einer Wand, so dass ein Alarm ausgelöst wird und ein Gitter sich herabsenkt und Saunière von Silas trennt, doch Silas kann den Mann durch da Gitter hindurch dennoch mit seiner Pistole bedrohen und erfährt von dem verzweifelten Mann daher, dass der Schlussstein unter der Rose in Saint-Sulpice versteckt ist. Nachdem Saunière dies offenbart hat und dadurch die Aussagen von Silas' zuvorigen Opfern bestätigt hat, drückt Silas dennoch ab. Er schießt Saunière in den Bauch, eilt dann aber davon ohne abzuwarten, dass Saunière auch wirklich stirbt. Dies erlaubt es Saunière, noch eine Botschaft zu hinterlassen, die Robert Langdon später erhält und als Anlass nimmt, nachzuforschen. Zurück in seinem Versteck tritt Silas in Kontakt mit dem Lehrer und infomiert in, dass sowohl der Großmeister als auch seine drei Seneschalle tot sind und dass alle vier den Standort des Schlusssteins unabhängig voneinander bestätigt haben. Zufrieden trägt der Lehrer Silas daraufhin auf, mit seinem Auftrag voranzuschreiten. Bevor Silas dies tut, legt er jedoch seine Robe ab und geißelt sich selbst. Noch in der selben Nacht sorgt Bischof Aringarosa dafür, dass eine Nonne Silas in die Kirche Saint-Sulpice hineinlässt. Er lässt sich von der Nonne über die Kirche informieren und schickt sie dann von sich, um sich in Ruhe umsehen zu können. Nachdem die Schwester gegangen ist, bricht Silas eine Bodenplatte auf und nimmt das verborgene Artefakt an sich. Allerdings ist dieses Artefakt nicht jenes, welches Silas sich erhofft hatte. Daher verfolgt er die Nonne in ihre Schlafkammer und erkennt, dass es sich bei der Frau um ein Mitglied der Prieuré handelt. Wütend darüber, dass die Nonne ihn getäuscht hat und der Schlüsselstein sich noch immer außerhalb seiner Reichweite befindet, schlägt Silas der Nonne mit dem gefundenen Stein den Schädel ein. Bevor er flieht, nimmt Silas sich die Zeit um ein Gebet für die Seele der Frau zu sprechen. Erst dann kehrt er in sein spartanisch eingerichtetes Versteck zurück, wo er sich selbst ein weiteres Mal auspeitscht. Vom Lehrer verraten Schließlich erfährt Silas von Bischof Aringarosa, dass Robert Langdon und Sophie Neveu sich mit dem Objekt, hinter dem Silas her ist, auf dem Chateau Villette befindet. Sofort macht Silas sich auf den Weg dorthin und erreicht im Morgengrauen das Anwesen, wo er auf das Grundstück eindringt. Während Langdon und Neveu sich mit Sir Leigh Teabing - dem Besitzer des Chateaus und insgeheim auch der Lehrer - unterhalten, stürmt Silas in den Raum und attackiert Langdon. Nachdem er diesen niedergeschlagen hat, zückt er seine Pistole und hält damit Sophie und Teabing in Schach, bevor er von Teabing den Schlussstein einfordert. Teabing versucht, den Wert des Steins herunterzuspielen, was jedoch nicht gelingt, da Silas ganz genau weiß, worum es sich dabei handelt. Warnend behauptet Teabing, dass Silas scheitern wird, da der Stein sich nur jenen öffnen wird, die würdig sind, doch er händigt Silas den Stein nichtsdestotrotz aus. Als Silas den Stein greifen will, schlägt Teabing ihn jedoch überraschend mit seinem Gehstock nieder. Während Silas ohnmächtig am Boden liegt, wird er gefesselt und an Bord von Teabings Privatflugzeug gebracht. Im Flugzeug nimmt Sophie Silas die Knebel ab und will wissen, ob er derjenige war, der ihren Großvater Saunière ermordet hat. Silas entgegnet jedoch verblendet, dass er der Bote Gottes ist und dass jeder Atemzug, denn Sophie nimmt, eine Sünde ist. Zudem faucht er, dass sie niemals sicher sein wird, da die Engel sie jagen werden. In London angekommen, wird Silas in Begleitung von Teabings Butler Remy zurückgelassen, während Teabing, Langdon und sophie alleine losziehen um den Gral zu finden. Allerdings wird Silas schon kurz darauf von Remy freigelassen und beide machen sich auf den Weg zur Temple Church. Dort angekommen stürzt sich Silas auf Sophie und hält ihr sein Messer an die Kehle. Er fordert den Schlussstein, den der panische Langdon ihm auch überreicht. Auch Remy erscheint mit einer Pistole bewaffnet und auf Langdon und Sophie, die nicht wissen, dass Remy Teabings Befehle befolgt, wirkt es, als wäre Remy ein Verräter. Teabing spielt geschockt, als Remy sich als "Verräter" offenbart und Langdon den Schlussstein abnimmt. Auf Remys Geheiß hin stößt Silas Sophie von sich und schleppt stattdessen Teabing zu dem Wagen, in dem sie zu dritt davonfahren. Während der Fahrt erkundigt sich Silas ehrfürchtig, ob Remy der Lehrer ist, was dieser ihm fälschlicherweise bestätigt. Remy bedankt sich bei Silas für alles, was dieser getan hat, und setzt ihn bei einem Safehouse von Opus Dei ab, in dem dieser auf weitere Anweisungen warten soll. Allerdings hat Silas seinen Zweck im Plan des Lehrers erfüllt und ist damit entbehrlich geworden. Nachdem er auch Remy eliminiert hat, ruft Teabing die Polizei an und behauptet, dass sich ein gesuchter Mörder in dem Opus Dei-Safehouse befindet, in das Silas sich zurückgezogen hat. Die Polizei trifft zufällig zum selben Zeitpunkt wie Bischof Aringarosa im Safehaus ein, so dass dieser gerade noch mitbekommt, wie sein Schützling bei seiner Flucht das Feuer auf Polizisten eröffnet und dabei selbst angeschossen wird. Aringarosa rennt herbei, um Silas Einhalt zu gebieten, doch da Aringarosa von hinten auf Silas zutritt, wirbelt dieser reflexartig herum und schießt Aringarosa nieder, bevor er geschockt seinen Irrtum erkennt. Panisch rennt er an die Seite seines Mentors, der verletzt offenbart, dass sie verraten und ausgenutzt wurden. Als nun Polizisten heranstürmen umnd Silas umzingeln, richtet dieser seine Waffen auf die Männer und wird sofort erschossen. Galerie SilasKind.png|Silas als Kind SilasPistoleSauniere.png|Silas bedroht Saunière SilasKasteiung.png|Silas geißelt sich selbst SilasInKirche.png|Silas in der Kirche SilasGeisel.png|Silas als Gefangener SilasGeisel-0.png|Silas nimmt Sophie als Geisel SilasRemy.png|Silas und Remy SilasErwischt.png|Silas erkennt die Polizisten SilasPriester.png|Silas erkennt, dass er Aringarosa niedergeschossen hat SilasTod.png|Silas stirbt en:Silas (The Da Vinci Code) Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Fanatiker Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Schachfigur Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Geiselnehmer Kategorie:Verraten Kategorie:Tot